


Beyond your paints

by diphylleix



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Acting company, Deaths, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad, Scenographer Namjoon, Yoongi has only two lines but he smooth af, actor Jin, did I mention SOFT, i cried, namjin - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleix/pseuds/diphylleix
Summary: Fictober - Día 4: Reincarnation.Kim Seok Jin es el hijo de una adinerada familia y su única zona segura, en la que puede sentirse él mismo, es la compañía de teatro en la que lleva unos pocos meses. Siempre ha sentido una especial afinidad por los escenarios que se utilizaban para las representaciones, una conexión diferente, pero nunca ha hablado en profundidad con el creador de los mismos: Kim Nam Joon. No al menos hasta hoy.





	Beyond your paints

Seok Jin apoyó su cabeza en el cristal de aquel enorme salón, con los ojos entrecerrados. Absorto y embebido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras una muy suave corriente de aire mecía casi con cariño el colgante de su cuello y los mechones de su cabello; mientras una muy suave corriente de aire parecía acariciarle y mimarle, atesorarle como si fuese una reliquia perdida de demasiado valor, como si fuese un niño perdido en medio de una tormenta. Mas la realidad no era otra que el muchacho se encontraba, particularmente, tranquilo. El flujo de sus pensamientos era constante y sereno, lo suficiente como para a muy duras penas se consciente de él. Le gustaba experimentar aquella calma; le gustaba poder esconderse en lo que era su espacio seguro para poder sentirse en paz, lejos de unas expectativas a las que no quería responder ni estas le correspondían. Tampoco es como si fuera de aquella inmensa casa, que se asemejaba más a un palacio, su linaje no le estuviese atosigando hasta hacerle perder el aire; hasta hacerle sentir que en el fondo no tenía ningún sitio en el cual poder cobijarse y olvidarse de que la sombra de los Kim le impedía, ciertamente, realizarse como persona. Lo peor de todo era que la gente lo sabía y actuaba en consecuencia. Actuaba en consecuencia para mal.

            Pero en aquel momento, esa línea de pensamientos no era una prioridad. Sus orbes castaños estaban observando con prácticamente admiración la creación de aquel paisaje artificial. No importaba si era una mentira delineada sobre un panel: Seok Jin estaba embelesado por el trazado, por los colores, por la sensación de vivacidad que se manifestaba en aquellas pinturas. Era un hombre de artes, nacido instintivamente para ellas, así que no era tan raro sentir una debilidad especial por aquel arte que, de forma general, pasaba tan inadvertido. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién iba a prestarle la atención que realmente merecía al decorado escénico? Era algo claramente llamativo y crucial para la representación y sin embargo muy poco reconocido. Seok Jin había estado en bastantes empresas teatrales, por lo que tenía diversas referencias en todos los sentidos y además poesía de material para comparar dichas empresas. Esta tenía algo distinto. Había algo distinto especialmente en el decorado y en la música que le hacían sentirse vivo. Le hacían sentirse renacido. Le hacían sentir emociones que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás.

            —Si sigues mirándole tanto, lo vas a desgastar. Y aún queda que nos pinte el páramo del cuarto acto —expuso Yoon Gi, con aquella tan particular y perfecta sonrisa felina dibujada en las comisuras de sus labios.

            —¿Perdón? —Seok Jin sacudió suavemente la cabeza saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, por lo que estaba particularmente confuso.

            —Perdonado.

            Yoon Gi hablaba, claramente, del pintor personal que tenía la compañía de teatro: Kim Nam Joon. Un hombre alto y atractivo de alguna curiosa y compleja forma. Nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que le hacía un ente tan indispensable de la empresa y a la vez tan invisible para el exterior. Quizás era aquella forma tan clara, concisa e inteligente de hablar, que contrastaba con su perpetuo silencio a la hora de trabajar; quizás era la genuina sonrisa con la que los esperaba una vez acababa la función para felicitarlos a todos; o sencillamente era que sin él las representaciones serían casi imposibles. Un buen guion era siempre respaldado por una buena escenografía; si bien en muchas ocasiones el espacio se sobreentendía, cuanto más inteligente fuese el diálogo, dejando que la información visual de fondo complementase el contexto de la situación, más cautivadora era la obra. Así que en el fondo la presencia de su escenógrafo en las sombras era una pieza clave para el funcionamiento del teatro.

            —Oh. No le estaba mirando a él —murmuró Jin, entrecerrando los ojos. A fin de cuentas, no mentía. No le miraba a él, miraba sus manos trazando aquellas líneas con tanto cuidado y precisión.

            —Lo siento. A veces se me olvida que eres Kim “yo-no-soy-quien-mira-sino-a-quien-miran” Jin. —De nuevo, ahí estaba aquella afilada y tranquila sonrisa de su compañero; cuanto menos, era confusa.

De todas formas, Jin no le daba especial importancia a aquel detalle; sabía perfectamente cómo era Yoon Gi: tenía una peculiar forma de decir las cosas y una invicta pereza, pero nunca buscaba ser _necesariamente_ ofensivo. Tampoco le dio importancia a su gesto de despedida, el cual no ignoró, pero simplemente respondió con un muy pequeño gesto de cabeza.

 

            Seok Jin inspiró con profundidad antes de levantarse con pesadez. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había entablado una conversación especialmente larga con Nam Joon. Simplemente… Estaba ahí. Estaban ahí. Era una complicada y retorcida sensación, muy similar a esas ocasiones en las que el cansancio te impide coordinar de forma totalmente correcta y estable tu cuerpo y tu mente. Seok Jin sabía de la existencia de Nam Joon y era evidente que Nam Joon conocía de su existencia, ¿quién no lo hacía? Al menos allí dentro. Al menos en aquel lugar, que era su palacio personal y exclusivo. Al menos en aquel lugar, donde Jin podía construir su propia fantasía y ser el mejor en ella; podía ser el dueño de aquel mundo que parecía hecho para él, a medida para ser su espacio sano y seguro. Su espacio perfectamente construido bajo los focos, estando simplemente él, su voz, su interpretación y el público. Un contacto directo, mas no físico, que le envolvía en millones de sensaciones placenteras. El sonido de los aplausos le envolvía, le trasladaba a una utopía donde el mundo funcionaba así perfectamente: él siendo único y auténtico sobre el escenario, paradójicamente interpretando un papel, una fachada; él siendo único y auténtico y siendo valorado por ello. Él siendo…

            —¿Necesitas algo?

            Al escuchar la voz del escenógrafo, Seok Jin se dio cuenta de que en medio de sus ensoñaciones había avanzado hacia el que estaba en proceso de terminar un panel. Probablemente llevaba en pie unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes como para hacer de aquella situación algo terriblemente incómodo por su parte. Kim Seok Jin era un genio de la interpretación, pero a la vez un desastre a la hora de poner en orden su propio mundo interno.

            Bajó la mirada hacia Nam Joon, tras haber carraspeado con suavidad. El contrario se encontraba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, rodeado de pintura y, sin lugar a dudas, con su peto de igual forma. «Es normal», pensó Jin. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar directamente en si era o no normal? ¿Por qué estaba pensando y no estaba respondiendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan siquiera pensando en que estaba pensando y no respondiendo?

            —¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Nam Joon se tornó, en cierta medida, algo más preocupada que con anterioridad. De hecho, se levantó del suelo para poder observarle mejor.

            —Tus pinturas… —Kim Seok Jin, como siempre, iba a su propio ritmo. Que los demás pudiesen seguirle o no… Realmente no le importaba demasiado—. ¿Qué técnica es? ¿Has estudiado Artes? —cuestionó, posando su mano sobre la pintura que ya estaba seca.

            Si el actor no estuviese tan ensimismado en aquellos trazados, se habría percatado de que a Nam Joon se le había escapado una pequeña y genuina sonrisa, como la de un niño pequeño que guarda un secreto único que nadie más puede saber. Como la de un hombre que intentaba contener una sonrisa aún mayor y así no marcar, tampoco, aquellos tan característicos hoyuelos que perfilaban sus mejillas y sostenían sus pómulos.

            —Sí, estudié Bellas Artes —explicó, agachándose de nuevo para separar las pinturas de los pies de Jin; estaban peligrosamente cerca de estos y no quería perder la pintura, ya que a fin de cuentas la pagaba él.

            —Tu técnica es impresionante… No me refiero a que sea… Ya sabes. Es muy difícil descubrir contemporáneamente que alguien es Picasso hasta que no muere —bromeó Jin, liberando entonces una muy suave carcajada—. Hay tanto sentimiento cargado en todas las pinceladas… En todos los colores… En cada forma…

            Nam Joon tragó saliva y apretó los labios. Seguía siendo un niño pequeño con un secreto demasiado grande encerrado en su garganta, en cada gota de la sangre que avanzaba a una indescriptible velocidad por su cuerpo. Quien estaba absorto ahora era él: en el más ínfimo movimiento de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de su cabello; perdido en cómo las manos se deslizaban por sus pinturas y perdido sencillamente por desear que fuesen esas mismas falanges las que perfilasen su rostro. Estaba sumergido en la profundidad de sus palabras, en cómo él y solo él era capaz de ver a través de su pintura, incluso si el propio Seok Jin no era consciente de aquello. Así que se limitó a humedecer sus labios, calculando todas y cada una de las palabra que iba a pronunciar.

            —Me gusta pensar que el paisaje tiene que transmitir lo mismo que vosotros ahí arriba. Que tiene que estar cargado de vuestras emociones, o de lo contario le falta…

            —Balance.

            Nam Joon parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. Confuso pero inevitable e indudablemente feliz por comprobar nuevamente que simplemente le entendía. Que estaba ahí. De hecho, la reacción de Seok Jin no fue muy distinta; parpadeó y sonrió. No es como si supiese explicar exactamente por qué lo sabía.

            —También eres el compositor, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Jin, mientras se tomaba la libertad de agacharse junto a él.

            Lo cierto es que el actor no sabría decir por qué sentía aquella cercanía y aquella comodidad. Quizás era en parte porque el contrario parecía estar prestándole toda la atención del mundo; parecía estar observándole como si fuese lo único que importase oír en aquel momento. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas, debido a su carácter, pero… No con aquella familiaridad e intensidad.

            —Es por la canción principal. Me transmite lo mismo que tus pinturas —añadió, para completar la información.

            — _Love Yourself_ —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca—. Dos sueldos siempre son mejor que uno.

            Se hizo un pequeño silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más para comprender la diferencia entre el uno y el otro, pero al mismo tiempo ambos eran conscientes de que se trataba de una nimiedad en comparación. En comparación a aquel silencio tan cómodo que ambos estaban compartiendo; en comparación a aquella comodidad, a aquella mirada, a aquella forma de hablarse y no decir absolutamente nada. Jin se estaba poniendo nervioso; Nam Joon simplemente estaba intentando sopesar la situación y actuar con prudencia.

            —¿Quién es tu influencia para pintar así? —Jin sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio, por muy cómodo que se encontrase en él. De hecho, eso era precisamente lo que le había impulsado a romperlo.

            —Oh… Nadie en especial. Mi abuela solía contarme una historia cuando era pequeño siempre que iba a verla. —Era una mentira parcial.

            —¿Qué tiene que ver una historia con la pintura?

            —Era la forma de contarla. Era… Simplemente real. O yo al menos podía ver los colores, las formas, los paisajes…

            Jin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de interrumpirle.

            —Suena casi como la sinestesia.

            —Algo así, pero no tan… Problemático —apuntó, liberando después una muy débil carcajada.

            —¿Qué historia era? Me gusta mucho leer, quizás la conozco. —Era una mentira parcial; simplemente había preguntado antes de tan siquiera ser consciente de ello. Simplemente… Quería saber

            Nam Joon vaciló ante aquello. Se encontraba dividido y estaba enfrentándose a una ardua batalla consigo mismo: su parte racional le decía que no lo hiciese, que no podía forzar las situaciones, que el transcurso del tiempo no disponía las cosas de aquella forma, que no era el momento; su parte irracional, la que se movía por puro sentimiento, por pura necesidad, le decía que ahora era el momento, que era ahora o le volvería a perder y esta vez para siempre. Que se retorcería en una espiral de frustración y dolor durante siglos hasta volver a encontrarle. Que simplemente sería incapaz de cuidarle. Otra vez.

            —«Hace mucho tiempo… Antes de que las horas, los días o incluso los años se contasen como hasta ahora… Existía un reino muy próspero. Muy rico en dinero, en ganado, en tierras, en oro, en artes… Era la joya de oriente y parte de occidente. Se decía que la dinastía real descendía directamente de los dioses y que, como tal, eran la máxima representación de todas las virtudes en la Tierra. Buenos gobernantes y mejores personas hacían de aquel imperio lo más parecido a un paraíso terrenal y pese a mantener las jerarquías, festejaban como unos súbditos más de pueblo.

            Era tradición que, una vez pactado el matrimonio entre dos familias reales, se dibujase un cuadro del príncipe antes de que la ceremonia tuviese lugar para mantener una imagen de un antes y un después tan simbólico. A falta de poder negarse a contraer matrimonio, decidió seleccionar él mismo al pintor que le retrataría. Fue así como contrató a un pintor prodigio, pero demasiado joven y muy poco conocido salvo en las calles. Aquel pintor, temeroso de no poder cumplir las expectativas de hacer un cuadro digno de la realeza, decidió dibujar con meticulosidad y cuidado, acudiendo todos los días a Palacio para perfeccionar y seguir dibujando al milímetro el rostro y cuerpo de su príncipe.

            Con lo que no contaban ninguno de los dos fue con acabar enamorándose; con acabar escapándose por las noches al jardín o a las fiestas del pueblo, ambos camuflados para que nadie les descubriese. No contaban con acabar enredándose el uno en el cuerpo del otro, cubiertos por los besos y las sábanas. No contaban con que, con tal de no borrar aquella maravillosa rutina, ambos acordarían en borrar todas las noches el cuadro para así no acabarlo jamás y mantener aquella maravillosa utopía hasta que les fuese posible. Lo único que permanecía en el cuadro, como punto de referencia, era un pequeño colgante con una piedra que el pintor le había regalado en una de sus innumerables escapadas y caricias. En una de esas noches donde se habían jurado que el tiempo jamás les separaría.

            Por desgracia, el príncipe cayó enfermo sin ninguna explicación posible. El pintor, sabiendo del irremediable destino que corría su príncipe, intentó acabar el cuadro a tiempo. Lamentablemente, murió y con él sus recuerdos. El príncipe de la dinastía falleció y su silencioso amante jamás pudo terminar la pintura a tiempo. Jamás pudo observar su rostro otra vez. Jamás pudo recordar cómo eran sus facciones. Simplemente mantuvo a su lado hasta el final de sus días el dibujo del colgante en el lienzo. Lo único que le quedaba de él y probablemente el único rasgo de él que recordaría con el paso del tiempo. Mas si las facciones se borraron con el venir de los años, el pintor jamás pudo olvidarse de él y, en su lecho de muerte, pidió ser enterrado con aquel papiro».

 

            A medida que había relatado la historia, Nam Joon había comenzado a sentir un nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos, ahora cristalinos, se habían agachado hacia cualquiera de los pinceles con tal de ocultar aquella cortina sobre sus ojos. Con tal de ocultar que los recuerdos seguían siendo completamente vívidos para él. Con tal de ocultar que jamás creyó volverle a ver. Con tal de ocultar que se había pasado cientos y miles de vidas intentando encontrarle. Intentando llenar aquel vacío en blanco, sin lápiz ni pincel. Intentando cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho. Simplemente intentando contener lo incontenible.

            A Seok Jin se le había secado la garganta. Sus ojos, castaños, se habían perdido. Se habían sumergido en un océano de ideas, de pensamientos, de sensaciones. Se había embebido en un estado de incomprensible resolución de los hechos que poco a poco comenzaba hilar; unos hechos que poco a poco comenzaban a tener sentido. Unas sensaciones ante unas pinturas y una música que le trasladaban al pasado. Unas pinturas que le trasladaban a unos labios dulces y húmedos; le trasladaban a unas caricias y unos abrazos que le protegían del mundo; le trasladaban a una realidad donde las promesas habían roto al tiempo y habían llegado hasta el presente. Seok Jin liberó una pequeña carcajada antes de permitir que su garganta se quebrase en un único sollozo desesperado. Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba y le recordaba. Recordaba y comprendía que el amor era algo mucho más allá que una función social. Porque había amado, ama y amaría a través del tiempo. Los dos.

            Fue entonces cuando el actor dirigió su mano a la ajena, sin molestarse en buscar su mirada. No hacía falta. Porque estaban allí. Estaba allí. La otra extremidad, la que tenía libre, se dirigió con infinito cuidado al colgante que yacía en su propio cuello y liberó otro ahogado y roto sollozo. Finalmente, dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno, buscando ocultarse allí. Ocultarse y protegerse como lo había hecho hace miles de años atrás.

            —Dibújame…


End file.
